


Fever Dream

by keerawa



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comm: Watson's Woes, Drabble, Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-10 23:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>I knew that they dwelt in my fancy only, and that I was sad, and left, and lonely</i> - Caroline Elizabeth Sarah Norton, 'The Fever-Dream'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/profile)[**watsons_woes**](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/) JWP #13 prompt: illness. Un-beta'd, so please feel free to give critical feedback!

It had been an eighteen month-long fever dream. 555 days in which John Watson had escaped from real life into a London of rooftop chases and arch-enemies.

A world where anything was possible. Where a brilliant madman solved murders at a glance, an old pair of trainers contained the mysteries of life and death, and a broken-down ex-army doctor could be brave, and loyal, and good enough save his best friend’s life.

Only, none of it was real. John wasn’t good enough to save him.

That’s the problem with fever dreams. Eventually, the fever breaks. And then you wake up.


End file.
